Flor de los celos
by rox siniestra
Summary: ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué? Se preguntaba una y mil veces el chico de hielo, Suzuno Fuusuke, sin entender como era que después de tanto tiempo a penas se haya dado cuenta de que sentía algo más que "rivalidad-amistad" por Haruya Nagumo


**Rox: Dios Suzuno es sexy~**

**Blue: Nagumo también es sexy~**

**Rox: Fuera mundo rosa de Blue. ¡No me contaminaran!**

**Blue: ¿Por qué?**

**Rox: Blue... Si seguimos así no volveremos nunca al Yaoi.**

**Blue: ¡Shu! ¡Fuera mundo rosadito!**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenece ni tampoco los personajes.**

* * *

Llevaba un rato caminando por el interior de las cuatro paredes a las que llamaba "su habitación", estaba pensativo... tal vez demasiado. Él no sabia que era lo que le estaba ocurriendo, hace unas horas lo odiaba, lo odiaba más de lo que odiaba ver a su madre hablándole como bebe. La razón era muy simple en verdad... él, Suzuno Fuusuke, se encontraba enamorado, o eso fue lo primero que pensó y deseó descartar.

Claro que su intento no se quedó solamente en eso, después de jugar con el flequillo de su cabello gris plateado (acariciándolo con más frenesí del que nunca había hecho antes) había terminado por usar su último recurso. Si, llamó a alguien que consideró podría darle la respuesta a su dilema, sin necesidad alguna de que se enterara de que tenía uno. Había escuchado a las chicas del antiguo equipo que lideraba hablar de sus líos amorosos y, descartado a Kurakake de inmediato por ser tan perspicaz, decidió ir por la bastante orgullosa y, aún así, despistada e inocente de Touchi Ai.

Después de la rara conversación, fue oficial, ya tenía la confirmación que no quería tener: Estaba enamorado. Y para su mala suerte de una persona a la que apenas toleraba, Nagumo. Este es el momento incomodo donde uno se pregunta ¿por qué me enamore de "eso"?. Este es el momento incomodo donde uno se pregunta ¿por qué me enamore de "eso"? Bueno el corazón hace que estés todo raro, sin mencionar que te quedas ciego, sordo, y en algunos casos, mudo.

"Suzuno concéntrate, tienes que pensar con lógica. Es Nagumo, un imbécil con el que apenas te llevas" pensó el joven antes de tumbarse en la cama y maldecir a los cuatro vientos al amor, a Nagumo y la misera persona que dio a conocer el sentimiento del amor.

Suspiró y miró el techo, necesitaba calmarse... y antes de que su madre subiera y le hiciera uno de sus interrogatorios al estilo "habla como bebe" que tanto odiaba.

No lo pensó dos veces, se puso el uniforme del equipo de fútbol y salió de su casa. Algo al caminar por las calles le calmaba, tal vez era que estaba más ocupado maldiciendo internamente los tediosos sonidos de las calles que no pensaba en sus problemas personales. Para él ya era normal ese recorrido, desde que sus padres se divorciaron y no tenía a nadie con quien hablar de sus problemas, aunque tampoco quería decírselo a cualquiera. "Si realmente me enamore de Nagumo, será mejor que me quite el corazón... Porque seguro lo tengo fallando" pensó, pero algo le llamó la atención. Nagumo estaba caminando de la vereda de en frente con Hiroto y Midorikawa

Suzuno estaba desconcertado, no era normal ver a Nagumo con ese par, pero eso no era lo que lo tenía molesto. Acaso él... ¿tenía celos?

* * *

Midorikawa, Hiroto y Nagumo estaban caminando en silencio, mientras que los primeros dos estaban más que extrañados e intercambiaban de vez en cuando miradas confusas, el último de ellos hacía como que no notaba esos intercambios.

—Y…— Comenzó Midorikawa sin saber que decir para dejar atrás aquel pesado aire lleno de silencio incómodo.

—Nagumo tú…— Hiroto iba a preguntar finalmente que era aquello de lo que quería hablar el chico, pero antes de poder terminar la oración fue cortado por Haruya.

—No lo digas.— Aclaró el otro joven de cabellos rojos. Su mirada representaba impaciencia y parecía que fuera a... ¿enloquecer?-. Sólo quiero entender que demonios le esta pasando al raro de Suzuno. Desde hace un rato viene actuando diferente.- Efectivamente Nagumo estaba en lo cierto, Suzuno ya no se comportaba igual, al menos con él.

—Conmigo actúa igual que siempre.— Midorikawa comprobó la teoría de: "Suzuno solo esta diferente contigo Nagumo"—. ¿Le habrá pasado algo a un familiar?

Hiroto miró a ambos chicos atentamente sin decir nada. La sugerencia de Midorikawa le pareció poco más que rara—. No creo que…— un movimiento negativo con la cabeza acompañó a sus palabras —…Suzuno sea la clase de persona que actúa diferente cuando le pasa algo a un familiar. — Dijo mirando a Midorikawa, luego se volvió a ver a Nagumo—. Conmigo también se ha comportado igual… pero me parece haber oído comentarios de los chicos de su equipo— alzó la mirada al cielo pensativamente— …cosas como "el capitán está muy distraído".— Citó recordando haberlos oído en alguna ocasión no muy lejana.

—Bueno si no le conociera diría que esta enamorado.— Las palabras de Midorikawa fueron fuertes, tanto que Nagumo se quedó helado y Hiroto se atragantó con su propia saliva. Midorikawa llevaba media cuadra caminando y se volteó al notar que hablaba con el aire y algunas hojas que seguían la corriente del viento—. Debe ser broma... ¿Realmente creen que Suzuno está enamorado?— No obtuvo respuesta, ambos pelirrojos estaban con el cerebro en otra galaxia.

* * *

Suzuno estaba caminando en la calle opuesta sin despegar su mirada de aquel trío tan peculiar. Hasta ahora no había topado con nadie de frente, cosa que era un milagro pues había la suficiente gente andando como para haberlo hecho ya.

Para su desgracia en algún momento su mirada se concentró sólo en Midorikawa. Estaba sólo siguiéndole a él y no fue hasta que se detuvo para volverse hacía atrás, que cayó en cuenta de que Hiroto y Nagumo se habían quedado atrás, solos.

En ese momento su ceño se frunció y tuvo la ligera sensación de sentirse amenazado.

—¡Hey! Suzuno.— Escuchó que alguien le llamó. Se sobresaltó, pero eso apenas y se notó en su rostro. Volvió su mirada a donde había oído que provenía la voz y se encontró con un chico de cabello crema que tenía un rasguño en su mejilla izquierda.

"Lo que me faltaba, algo más que me recuerde mi desgracia" pensó dando una ligera cabezada a modo de saludo.— Atsuishi.

Era uno de los integrantes del equipo que dirigía Nagumo y amigo de la infancia del mismo, cabía recalcar.

—Mira a quién tenemos aquí...— Apareció de la nada Netsuha, otro integrante del equipo Prominence, mejor conocido como Nepper.— ¿Qué está haciendo por aquí el capitán del Diamond Dust?

Suzuno pensó, pensó hasta que vio nuevamente a los jóvenes y quiso que la tierra le tragase... Ese no era su día—. Háganme el favor de alejarse.

Atsuishi alzó una ceja sin comprender bien el silencio antes de la respuesta cortante de Suzuno, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Nepper se le adelantó.

—Uy, ¿estamos de malas?— Inquirió Netsuha con un molesto tono de superioridad en su voz, además de una sonrisa arrogante que acompañaba su gesto.

—No tienes una idea... —Dijo Suzuno antes de darse media vuelta-. No me sigan.

Netsuha chasqueó la lengua—. Ni a quien le interesara seguirte…— Masculló encogiéndose de hombros.

Atsuishi suspiró. Nunca entendería que pasaba por la cabeza de Suzuno.— No tenemos motivos para hacerlo, pero…— su mirada vagó hasta el otro lado de la calle —…¿sabes? ... —reconoció una cabellera roja y sonrió—. Hay algo que me tiene… un poco intrigado…— Volvió a mirar al chico—. Algo de ti y… Nagumo...

Suzuno sintió una apuñalada en su espalda, ese había sido un golpe bajo—. ¿A qué te estas refiriendo? —Se dio la vuelta y miró a Atsuishi. Estaba concentrado y... serio.

Si había algo en el mundo por lo cual se debería de reconocer a alguien, eso debería de ser el sostener una mirada fría y seria de Suzuno Fuusuke. Lamentablemente, a pesar de que hizo el intento, Atsuishi no sería reconocido por ello, al desviar su mirada de vuelta al otro lado de la calle, donde antes había reconocido a su capitán y que, ahora, ya no estaba.

Suzuno ya no tenia la intención de continuar hablando con esos dos, por lo que simplemente quería irse de ahí. ¿a dónde iría? Posiblemente a volver a investigar por donde se fueron esos tres y ver que hacían juntos. "Suzuno piensa bien... ¿dónde pudieron ir esos tres?" pensó y soltó un resoplido.

* * *

Hiroto abrió la puerta de su habitación adentrándose en esta solo un paso para esperar a que su par de amigos se adentraran en ella. No habían dicho nada durante el camino, después de que el sugiriera irse del parque porque comenzaba a hacer frío ni Midorikawa ni Nagumo se habían mostrado en desacuerdo.

Midorikawa ya conocía la habitación de este pelirrojo, pero Nagumo no, por lo que cuando vio que la habitación era como una capsula espacial los recuerdos de su infancia con Suzuno llegaron. Primero fue cuando se conocieron en la "obra de teatro sobre los planetas del sistema solar" de la escuela primaria, él fue de Marte y Suzuno de Pluton... al final solo quedaron esos dos planetas en pie junto con un balón de fútbol. Luego llegó el recuerdo de cuando se quedaban a dormir en la casa del otro y peleaban por cualquier tontería, como la de que irían al espacio a robar estrellas para usarlas de balones de fútbol. Y por ultimo... recordó la primera vez que le vio sonreír, fue una noche en la que se recostaron en el techo de la casa de él para ver las estrellas.

Hiroto observó a sus dos compañeros, Midorikawa ni lento ni perezoso se había lanzado a la cama como si él fuera el dueño de la habitación, pero Nagumo simplemente se quedó en la puerta, como si de pronto no le apeteciera entrar ahí. No le extrañó, sinceramente, la gente solía pensar que su cuarto era demasiado… peculiar.

Midorikawa desde la cama observo la reacciona de Nagumo—. ¿Qué le pasó?— Señaló a Nagumo a la vez que su mirar se posaba en Hiroto.

Hiroto se encogió de hombros, sin saber que decir. Su mirada se conectó con la de su mejor amigo antes de volverla para escrutar a Nagumo. Pasó su mano por al frente de sus ojos, probando a llamar su atención y traerlo de vuelta a la realidad sin hacer más que balancearla de arriba abajo.

Nagumo parpado sucesivamente durante ese gesto, trayendolo a la Tierra nuevamente—. Hiroto... Odio tu habitación.— Dijo sin fijarse en algo que no sea la "habitación/capsula espacial".

Hiroto intentó sonreír, saliéndole una sonrisa forzada—. ¿De acuerdo?...— Suspiró y con un movimiento de la cabeza invitó al chico a pasar. Antes de ir y sentarse en el suelo al pie de su cama, quedando cerca de donde Midorikawa estaba.

Nagumo siguió perdido en sus pensamientos mientras se sentaba en un lugar donde quedara frente a ese par de amigos, si es que podía llamarles amigos. "No creo que comenzara a sentir algo por ese polvillo de diamante..." pensó Nagumo. Pero sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al notar aquel apodito que le puso a Suzuno y luego se sonrojó al pensar en la sola idea de besar a Suzuno.

Hiroto arqueó una ceja confundido al ver a Nagumo sonrojarse—. Bueno…— Abrió la boca pensando todavía en lo de Suzuno—. Suzuno es alguien serio y frío… no parece real el solo pensar que este enamorado, suena muy…— No supo que palabra usar, por lo que de tener la mirada en el techo pasó a dirigirla a Midorikawa esperando que le pudiera ayudar con una palabra.

—Trivial.— Concluyó Midorikawa con la mirada el techo. Por alguna razón no había quitado de ahí su mirar desde que se recostó en aquella cama que hacía sentir que cualquiera estuviera flotando en el aire-. Aunque Suzuno estuviera enamorado de ti, es algo que jamás podremos saber sin que lo confiese.— En eso él tenía razón, Suzuno era un enigma... uno que nadie ha logrado descifrar.

Hiroto sonrió y asintió antes de volver a mirar al techo—. Pero…¿enamorado de quién?— Preguntó con curiosidad disimulada en un tono de voz suave, casi salido en medio de un susurro. Parpadeó un poco y luego volvió su atención a Nagumo—. Oye… has estado muy pensativo…— Comentó casualmente, como si se tratara de un comentario lanzado al azar.

Nagumo soltó un suspiro—. Creo que me estoy enamorando...— Esas fueron las palabras que lo hicieron sonrojar nuevamente y... que lograron que Midorikawa se cayera de la cama, justo sobre Hiroto. Al verlos, Nagumo sonrió burlón-. Si van a ponerse así mejor les dejo la habitación.

Hiroto se atragantó con su saliva, pero no le dio tiempo a pensar nada cuando de pronto sintió a Midorikawa sobre si. Sintió como la sangre coloreaba sus pálidas mejillas—. Esto… Midorikawa…— Intentó removerse, pero al no lograr nada tomó al chico para moverlo a él, agarrándolo por la cintura.

Midorikawa tiñó sus mejillas de carmesí al sentir aquel contacto. Sin perder tiempo se puso de pie y cuando Hiroto se levantó le dio una cachetada y en su rostro se veía un enfado adorable—. No me toques las caderas amiguito.— Dijo y miró a Nagumo, quien se estaba partiendo de la risa.

—¿Eh?— A Hiroto le sorprendió aquello. Así que solo pudo llevarse la mano a su mejilla enrojecida por la agresión—. Perdona Midorikawa… solo intentaba ayudarte a levantar, no lo hice con mala intención.— Sonrió avergonzado, causándole gracia lo de "amiguito".

—Parecen un matrimonio.— Aquellas palabras no fueron de agrado de Hiroto ni de Midorikawa—. Dios... Ustedes dos deberían ser pareja.— Le miró divertido y aun riendo—. O mínimo un dueto de comedia.

Midorikawa tomó su celular y marcó a alguien. ¿A quién estaba llamando? Y mas importante aun: ¿qué era lo que estaba tramando?

—Eh…— Hiroto se sonrojó y desvió la mirada a otro lado antes de volver su atención a Midorikawa, quien ahora llamaba—. ¿A quién llamas? —Inquirió arqueando las cejas.

* * *

Suzuno estaba camino a la residencia de los Kira, por una llamada sin mero sentido de parte de Midorikawa. Había oído la voz de Midorikawa, a Hiroto intentando decir algo como "esto ira para peor", y por ultimo a Nagumo gritando "dame esa cosa horrorosa" y escucho golpes... Luego tan solo colgaron. Y este capitán no tuvo opción y fue a ver de que iba el llamadito.

Al final no había sacado nada real de la conversación con Shigeto, pero una mirada significativa fue más que suficiente para él, además de aquella insinuación, era claro que Heat ya se había hecho sus propias conclusiones, pero… por lo poco que lo conocía, no iría a hablar nada más porque si, así que no tenía porque preocuparse por él.

Hiroto estaba pensando seriamente si debía de quitarse o no del camino que los chicos estaban haciendo al rededor de él. Midorikawa se había ensañado con él y había decidido usarlo como escudo humano en contra de Nagumo, quien sólo buscaba apartarlo…siendo sincero, esperaba que el otro pelirrojo lo sacara de un momento a otro de esa tormentosa situación. Además… ¿qué derecho tenía Midorikawa de usarlo de escudo y gritar "sálvame, Hiroto" luego de la cachetada que le había dado? Sabía que estaba en todo su derecho pero…el de verdad no lo había hecho con malas intensiones eso de tomarlo de la cintura.

—Hiroto Kiyama, aprecio tu autoridad como capitán del Genesis, pero reafirmo mi orgullo matando a tu novio.— Nagumo por mas que estuviera vuelto una fiera furiosa aun tenía su actitud burlona.

Midorikawa apartó a Hiroto y se lanzó sobre el otro pelirrojo—. ¡Muere!— Y así comenzó a arañar sus ropas, cara, brazos y cualquier parte visible de su piel.

—¿Novio?— Hiroto se sonrojó. "Ya quisiera" no pudo evitar pensar sonrojándose otro poco más y, como si temiera que Midorikawa de pronto aprendiera a leerle el pensamiento, dirigió su mirada al de cabellos verdes antes de que éste lo apartara con brusquedad—. Esto…— Suspiró aliviado de ya no tener que ser toqueteado por ninguno de los chicos, porque no era nada bonito que lo empujaran a él solo por pegarse al otro.

Nagumo y Midorikawa continuaron en guerra, o al menos el segundo siguió atacando al primero con su "uñitas", a las cuales el pelirrojo hubiera jurado eran garras letales que amenazaban con desgarrar toda su piel.

El de cabellera verde se alejo y se volvió a recostar en la cama de Hiroto al tonar que "el gran enigma" había llegado.

Suzuno no tuvo que hacer más que asomar su cabeza por el pasillo en cuanto llegó a la habitación que le había sido señalada como la de Hiroto. Al llegar no hizo más que sorprenderse por la escena que encontró. Arqueó ambas cejas apenas despegando sus labios para decir algo y esto salió tan de improvisto que ni siquiera lo planeó—. ¿Era por esto que me querían aquí? —Dijo con su tono de voz seco.

Se cruzó de brazos al notar a Midorikawa alejarse e irse a acostar en la cama de Hiroto. Luego se volvió a ver a Nagumo sonriendo burlonamente al notar los rasguños que le habían sido hechos por Midorikawa, maldiciéndose internamente por pensar en que se veía adorable en aquella posición con tantos rasguños hechos. "Alguien debería matarme por pensar esas cosas…de verdad" pensó. Hiroto se aclaró la garganta antes de sonreír lo más normal que se puede sonreír luego de presenciar tal escena entre su mejor amigo y el chico con peinado de tulipán. Lo mejor que se le podía sonreír a un chico al que no se esperaba tener en su habitación aquella tarde—. Hola, Suzuno.— Saludó, recibiendo esa mirada de hielo en respuesta sin siquiera inmutarse, pues ya estaba más que acostumbrado a ella.

Nagumo miró a su "amado polvillo de diamante" sintiendo que terminaría diciendo cualquier cursileria si abría su boca. Desvió su mirada a Midoikawa y a Hiroto—. Pareja humorística, yo me largo.— Fue en dirección a la puerta, quedando frente a frente con Suzuno.

Midorikawa volvió a ponerse de pie y tomó un balón de fútbol para colocarlo en sus pies. "Ahora a saber la verdad y cobrar venganza" pensó Midorikawa, y pateó el balón, el cual le dio a la espalda de Nagumo, logrando que esté se fuera hacía adelante y cayera, junto con Suzuno al suelo. La escena era divertida ante la vista de Midorikawa, pero a la de los afectados era de lo más vergonzoso: Suzuno debajo de Nagumo, con los rostros muy cerca.

Tal vez Hiroto no lo diría abiertamente por lo pronto, pero de verdad que amaba a Midorikawa y su forma tan espontánea de ser.

—¿Qué demon…?— Iba a comenzar a reclamar Suzuno de la caída y el golpe que se llevó al chico que de pronto parecía ser lo más importante en su vida. Pero se quedó congelado al abrir los ojos y encontrarse en aquella posición tan comprometedora, lentamente la sangre se le subió a la cabeza, coloreando de manera notoria sus mejillas. Tragó saliva nerviosamente, sin atreverse a decir nada ni moverse. Unos cuantos milímetros…esa era la distancia que lo separaba del rostro de su amado tulipán...

Nagumo estaba hipnotizado por aquellos ojos que solían desafiarle a la mirada.

Por otro lado cierto joven de cabellera verde se intentaba posicionar en un angulo donde pudiera poner una foto con su teléfono y subirla a todas las redes sociales, pero le era imposible... Hiroto le había quitado el teléfono de las manos cuando supo que haría... Pero sabia como hacer que ese pelirrojo hiciera lo que él quisiera. Soltó su cabello y le miro con un dulce puchero en sus labios.

Hiroto dio un pequeño respingo al ver aquella imagen. "¿Qué está…?" pensó sonrojándose. Luego de unos segundos que le parecieron eternos, el celular de Midorikawa se le resbaló de la mano y cayó al suelo. Momento que el chico aprovechó para intentar cogerlo pero…Hiroto se lo impidió tomándolo por las muñecas y apegándolo a su cuerpo repentinamente.

Suzuno hizo el ademán de desviar la mirada, pero no podía debido a la escasa distancia entre los rostros de ambos—. Oye idiota… muévete…— Murmuró intentando no mover demasiado sus labios por temor a que estos acabaran por rozar de alguna forma los del contrario.

Nagumo volvió en si, y se puso de pie—. Idiota eres tu pol...— Estaba al borde de llamarle "polvillo de diamante" pero desvió su mirada sonrojado—. Polo Norte.— ¿Por qué había dicho Polo Norte? Tal vez por la similitud del frío.

Suzuno suspiró aliviado a la vez que se ponía de pie y arqueaba una ceja al escuchar eso de "Polo Norte". —¿Es eso…- una pequeña sonrisa ladeada y burlona se posó en sus labios— …lo mejor que tienes para decirme? Cabeza de Tulipán.— Regresó el "insulto".

Hiroto sonrió con cierta malicia—. No deberías provocarme… Mido.— Le susurró en el oído.

Nagumo gruñó—. Callete de una buena vez, o te mando con los duendes de Santa. Ohh~ Cierto. Eres uno de la lista negra.— Definitivamente hoy el cerebro de Nagumo no le servía de nada—. Aunque ¿qué más decirle al enigma del mundo? No eres nada.— Se alejó de ahí, y vio a esa "parejita".

Suzuno hizo una mueca, después de escuchar aquello de Santa le pareció lo más ridículo que pudo escuchar salir de la boca de Nagumo y eso que el pelirrojo capitán del Prominence decía ridiculeces muy a menudo. Cuando a penas iba a abrir la boca para burlarse de él la cerró de inmediato al escuchar lo de "no eres nada". Le dolió. Apretó los puños y frunció el ceño clavando su mirada en la ventana de la habitación.

—Esto...— Midorikawa estaba igual de rojo que los cabellos de Hiroto. ¿Provocarlo? Parecía que aunque no le provocase no se salvaría. "Definitivamente hoy me van a violar..." pensó Midorikawa antes de haber notado que los otros dos no les dejaban de mirar.

* * *

Nagumo iba caminando, junto con Suzuno, en dirección a su casa. Ambos eran vecinos desde hacía ya unos cuatro o cinco años, y al principio les encantaba, pero con el problema que habían tenido no se estaban dirigiendo la mirada.

—¿Por qué tienes que vivir tan cerca de mi casa?— Se le escapó a Suzuno con el tono de voz más frío que en cualquier otro momento se le haya ocurrido usar.

Nagumo resopló—. Tu te mudaste— le miró—, y doy gracias a ello...

Se molestó y rodó los ojos—. ¿Y por qué darías gracias por tener cerca un "nada" como yo?

En el cerebro del cabeza de tulipán se hizo un "Click"—. No me digas... Suzuno Fuusuke ¿me estas tratando así por lo de hace un rato en casa de Hiroto?— Las miradas cruzadas, los sentimientos aflorados... y ahora Nagumo estaba acorralando a su polvillo de diamante contra la pared de una casa.

Suzuno desvió la mirada -no sé de que hablas, te estoy tratando como siempre.- Masculló sintiendo que Nagumo invadía su espacio personal. Sin querer, sin poder evitarlo, sintió como la sangre comenzaba a subírsele a la cabeza y sabía, que ya que su piel era algo pálida, muy probablemente sus mejillas ya se habrían coloreado para ese momento.

—Mira... —Vio el sonrojo en él y no pudo evitar pensar que esas mejillas sonrojadas le daban un aspecto tierno. "Dios... se ve... violable..." pensó Nagumo quedando hipnotizado por esa expresión de Suzuno.

—O-oye…aléjate.— Hizo el vago ademán de empujarlo, poniendo sus manos en el pecho de Nagumo, pero apenas lo hizo se sintió ridículo… parecía como la chica vergonzosa a quien resultaba el chico de sus sueños le correspondía por puro milagro… Frunció el entrecejo un poco, desviando su mirada a otro lado.

Nagumo sintió las manos de Suzuno y acercó sus labios al oído de él—. Te diré que tienes la piel muy sedosa Suzu-chan~— El de cabellos rojos volvió en si y notó lo que dijo y como lo dijo. Se apartó y continuó su camino. "Algún día Suzuno lograra que pierda la cabeza... O peor... que le viole en plena vía publica" pensó y suspiró.

Suzuno odiaba sentirse vulnerable y eso era justamente lo que le pasaba cuando tenía tan cerca a Haruya. Un escalofrió le bajó por la espalda al sentir el aliento acariciando esa sensible zona de su oído, que sumado al significado de las palabras del chico de fuego provocó que sus mejillas enrojecieran más. Suspiró de alivio en cuanto hubo una distancia normal entre ambos, aunque no dejaba de sentirse avergonzado ante aquel apodo cariñoso.

En tan solo un segundo Nagumo ya estaba por cruzar al otro lado para estar en la entrada de su casa, pero sentía que algo le faltaba, que algo le hacia sentir vació. "Mejor me dejo de tonterías" pensó el joven de cabellos rojos e forma de tulipán.

Suzuno se percató de que Nagumo ya estaba lejos. Un vacío en su pecho se formó en cuanto distinguió su espalda en la distancia, sin detenerse siquiera a esperarlo.— O... ¡oye! —gritó para llamar su atención y sintiéndose torpe al final agregó—. ¡Idiota! Tú... ¡tulipán andante!

—¡Si vas a molestarme más prefiero que te alejes!— Gritó pero algo no estaba bien. Su voz estaba diferente parecía ahogada aunque estaba gritando—. ¡Si solo me dañaras prefiero que me dejes solo! ¡¿Escuchaste Suzuno Fuusuke?!— Se volteó y ahí estaban asomadas... las lagrimas.

—¿Eh?...— Se quedó mudo. Suzuno pudo distinguirlo bien, aún en la distancia era claro—. Q... ¿qué...? —fue un impulso el que le hizo avanzar con pasos veloces hasta llegar a poco menos de un metro de distancia del otro—. Es... ¿estás...?— Titubeó, pues aún no podía creerse que Haruya Nagumo estuviera... ¿llorando...?

Nagumo cambió la trayectoria de su mirada, aunque ya estaba más que claro que Suzuno le había visto, a él solo le importaba mantener su maldito orgullo—. Solo vete...

Suzuno arqueó una ceja. Su tono de incredulidad pasó a ser él frío de costumbre—. Lloras... de verdad...— Miró con cuidado la expresión del chico, lastimándose por la culpa que repentinamente surgió en él. Era raro porque él nunca se había sentido culpable. Lo relacionó con sus sentimientos y entonces supo que tenía razón con que era malo enamorarse—. Te odio...

El cabeza de tulipán le miró y besó su mejilla—. Lo siento... mejor vete...— Tomó la llave e intentó abrir la puerta de su casa.

Suzuno bajó la mirada, intentando vagamente ocultar su sonrojo entre sus cabellos. Sin poder evitarlo, su mano se aferró de infantil forma al borde de la camisa de Nagumo—. No... no lo entiendes...— murmuró sin atreverse a alzar la mirada y hablando más bajo de lo usual—. Te odio... por todo esto que me haces sentir...

Nagumo sintió como "el amor de su vida" se aferraba a él, por un instante el pensamiento de que Suzuno estuviera enamorado de él apareció logrando hacer que sonriese. Aunque al escucha aquellas dos palabras se sintió mal por causarle dolor—. Suzu-chan...— Su dedo indice acarició el cuello del chico y ascendió hasta llegar a la mandíbula donde comenzó a levantarla para ver al joven a los ojos. Si~ Notó el sonrojo y no pudo evitar sonreirle. "Anda Nagumo, ahora o nunca" pensó al momento de acercarse al oído del joven—. Perdón.— Le susurró y luego posó sus labios en los de él.

Suzuno ya estaba sonrojado cuando Nagumo le propino aquella caricia. El sentir el dedo índice del chico en su cuello le provocó un estremecimiento… era increíble como algo tan simple y que podría considerarse hasta banal, provocara que miles de pequeñas descargas eléctricas recorrieran su ser… pero eso fue poco al lado de lo que le siguió. Sentir los labios de Nagumo fue tan… repentino que si no hubiera sido porque todos sus músculos se tensaron de forma automática… seguro que se habría ido de espaldas.

El joven de cabellos rojos se separó un poco y le miró... Aquel sonrojo le hacia sonreír y sentirse bien.

Suspiró y entró en su casa.

Suzuno no pudo reaccionar. Se había quedado paralizado. Ni siquiera había pensado en lo que decía cuando le dijo es "te odio" completamente falso… porque la realidad se iba a lo opuesto, lo amaba y lo sabía. Su mente se había quedado en blanco luego de aquel beso y más por la sonrisa de Nagumo, que en aquel instante se vio tan diferente a todas las que le solía dar. Se llevó la mano a la altura de su rostro, rozando de forma efímera sus labios que aún sentían los de Haruya. Cuando por fin pudo reaccionar, se halló a si mismo sonriendo bobamente. Dio un paso atrás, luego media vuelta y comenzó a irse del lugar sin poder borrar aquella tonta sonrisa… de verdad, por más que quiso no podía.

* * *

**Rox: No mi gente linda, esto no terminara aquí.**

**Blue: ¿Es Two-shot?**

**Rox: Si nos esmeramos si. Aunque si nos inspiramos mucho tal vez se haga largo.**

**Blue: Pero tenemos otros proyectos.**

**Rox: Pero somos dos locas que terminan yendo por más.**

**Blue: ¿Pedimos reviws?**

**Rox: Si nos dejan un review~ Salvaremos el medio ambiente.**

**Nos estamos leyendo.**

**See You Ladies~**


End file.
